Project Summary: Improving the Safe Use of Medications by Patients with Diabetes Adverse drug events (ADEs) are prevalent, and some Americans are at particularly high risk for suffering ADEs. Patient-specific factors including knowledge, attitudes, communication and lack of care coordination contribute to the unsafe use of even appropriate and indicated medications. One recommended strategy is to educate and empower patients to be informed about their medications and to communicate effectively with providers. This project is a unique collaboration to develop and pilot test a cost-effective, replicable and sustainable educational program to promote the safe use of medications by at-risk patients. The project team will develop a "train-the-trainer" module, utilizing one component of the validated DEEP program for diabetes education. In addition to discussing safe medication use, the training will be modified to include education on the use of patient support tools-a personal health record and a medication bag. The training program will be pilot tested at a Federally Qualified Health Center (FQHC). Two health educators will be trained and each will subsequently educate 50 clinic patients with diabetes who take 3 or more medications and see 2 or more healthcare providers. Patients will be recruited by flyers in the clinic and direct recruitment by clinic staff. At the time of training, staff will administer a blinded activation and knowledge survey to the participants. The health educator will use a registry tool to monitor when patients return for clinic visits and whether the support tools have been used. Only blinded, aggregated data will be shared with the study team. We have assembled an Advisory Board made up of federal, state and local stakeholders that interact with this community of patients and the Board will be convened regularly to provide input and feedback on the project. We will evaluate the pilot test with process and outcome measures including the number of patients educated, the number of patients returning with their medication bags and personal health records, and key informant interviews with clinic staff and providers. Our final report will summarize the feasibility and sustainability of the intervention as well as our analysis of effectiveness. If funded for additional years, the educational program will be refined based upon the pilot findings and expanded to other FQHCs. .